Playing the field new chapter up
by FerociousWink
Summary: ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW*** Violet's grown up,Buddy's shying away from getting too serious. What will Violet do to show Buddy she's a grown girl?
1. Violet gets an epiphany

* * *

Authors note: Theres nothing i love more than a good Synlet.. most of the writers i know are either up and writing again or super busy. I am getting a little frustrated with some.. usually im getting into a synlet and they're like "some synlet later in the story." i know its a process but authors c'mAWN i want my synlet and i want it know.

also, the story is a little more mature. i didn't want Violet to be a perpetual highschooler and for the whole stigma with Buddy, who's a bit older to stick. I wanted them to both be adults in situations that may be a bit comical. most of all i wanted a little writing with heart. I wont exploit them and dont worry i love these chars just as much as you do. 

which brings me to my next subject. i dont own the incredibles, Buddy Pine or Violet Parr. Leah is mine but she's kind of a filler char. ...sorry Leah.  
Leah - um whatev.  
Brad Bird.. your amazing... and you are too john laceter 3

Synlet Lovers this is for you.

* * *

Inside a tiny dorm, Violet Parr sat in front of her bathroom mirror.

"Buddy, Don't you think that its time we…" Biting her lip Violet turned away from the mirror blushing and holding one of her palms, shaking it off she came back to her position straightened out her skirt and cleared her throat. "Buddy Pine, Im ready.."

no! she chided herself. Now that's just retarded just get to the point Violetta Parr.

"Baby, Buddy.. .dont you think that … no.. that seems kind of pushy.. " biting her lip Violet looked into her reflection and cleared her throat."I feel, um Baby that we've been together for a while and my feelings for you have…" getting nervous violet began to make a circular motion with her hand but nothing came out.

god just say it already you coward!  
"How am I ever.. going to tell Buddy, if I cant even admit it to myself.." her brows furrowed and she whiningly flopped back onto her bed.  
"Admit what.." her roommate barged in unexpectedly with groceries. A slight grin on her face as she walked past her into the kitchen.  
"I… hey! Um its complicated."  
grinning at her super friend coyly Leah gently patted Violet.  
"wanna tell me about it?"

"not particularly.."

as in No, who would understand that a two year relationship had completely run its course without getting passed.. a kiss here and there. Ok, maybe more than a kiss but nothing more than that. Sure she had suggested at a deeper connection but he had shied away. Afraid of something. Violet adjusted her skirt biting her thumb and staring away at the kitchen floor. Keeping her mind off of her growing attraction to buddy pine was one thing but when he would sit her on his lap and merely hug her it began to drive her nuts.

She needed to communicate her needs, her desires and maybe even their future together. The impossible had become the possible. A super villain madly in love with a super hero. What more could she have asked for in attentiveness… but she felt a little..well. curious. Buddy had been the first serious relationship she had had.. or will have. Or wanted to have and yet they hadn't gone further than first base.  
blushing at her eagerness Violet shifted uncomfortably once more, growing frustrated with herself she decided to help her roommate out instead with the new crop of delectable treats.

"how is that boyfriend of yours?" Leah asked her, an innocent question enough but enough to get Violet's mind reeling. They had gone swimming earlier in the day and seeing him in his trunks was enough to make her thankful that they were in a lake. He was so handsome, his smile. His laughter, she felt had made the day that much warmer and when they were spent and lying cozily on the bank she had mistakingly threw a leg over his waist which had made him very shifty and he moved only after a minute or so. Noticing his strange behavior Violet felt a tiny knot in her belly.  
Did he not enjoy how close she had gotten? Had she made a mistake?

"well..its good just... not as good as maybe i had hoped.." Violet blurted, then rung her fingers nervously. being the nervous mouse that she normally was she retreated into the chair watching as her roommate unloaded her bags.  
"what is he...not performing..what?"  
"Um.." Violet blushed. "see the thing is that...we dont.."  
"no way.."  
"Yeah... see.. this is why.."  
"You two have never.. you two have been together for like..ever!"

"tell me about it.."  
"so whats stopped you?" Leah smirked, she was as nosey as it came and Violet figured she would confess sometime.  
"He's always been so cordial around me. So respectful and maybe he was afraid of messing things up.. "  
"so just tell him you want to do it.." She interrupted taking a bite off of a carrot she pulled out from the fridge.  
"LEAH!"  
"WHA?.."  
"its not like that at all.."

Violet saw the way he looked at her, the way he laughed. It had driven her to the point of madness at how close he would come to suggesting it. His hips matched with hers, the laughter ceased into a haze of their eyes meeting his lips coming closer and parting. Then pulling away shyly just as their lips had made contact.

"is he gay?" Leah snorted.  
"No, i just think he's afraid.."  
"You are kind of intimidating..."  
a moment passed by and both of the girls burst into a fit of laughter.  
"ok ok..so seriously, why dont you bring him to a nauseatingly romantic place.. sit him down and say hey baby... lets try something new tonight."  
"alright Barry white.." Violet smirked crossing her slim arms in front of her chest. "Is this how you woo the guys?"  
"like a charm.."

The Next Day was the day after Finals.  
Violet knew that they're third year anniversary was coming up, she gazed at her cell phone but no such luck. He hadn't called, which of course meant he hadnt bothered to text. She cleared her throat and knew what she had to do...


	2. The Date

* * *

Chapter two : revamped.  
authors note: i dont own the incredibles..

This chapter is rated pg-13.. because sometimes Vi and Buddy get kissy face and i dont know if the kiddies could handle it. Tell me what you think or i'll cry ;; enjoy!

* * *

"Hey darling its me, so I've been caught up in a couple of meetings you know corporates go ahead and get all dolled up for tonight im taking you somewhere special."

Violet's belly bubbled with butterflies and she couldn't help but wonder what would happen. Would he finally admit to the fact that there should more than a kiss going on? Buddy had always been upfront but he had never pushed her to think what she was giving wasn't enough.

Fumbling with her dress, Violet gazed at her legs that had shaped out slightly during her highschool years. She knew her figure had been from her mother, a peach shape heavy on the bottom slim on the top and hardly any breasts to boot. Violet took a moment to gaze at herself in the mirror before she heard a tiny honk outside her building.

"Oh jeez.. its him.."  
oh man she recited inside of her head and bit her lip as she grabbed her hand purse momentarily preparing herself for what she was about to say and exactly _why_ she was going to say it. What did she want and why did she want it so bad?  
There was a limo that pulled up outside her not so swanky dorm building as the now love of her life buddy pine stood outside of the limo door. His hair was let loose and it hovered toward the sky like the fieriest red flames. A tiny knot built in Violets' throat as she saw the hair and smiled to herself. She made a soft attempt at strutting and finally when he held her hand and glided her in She felt a tiny tug on her dress.

"well aren't you going to say hello?"  
she wrung her fingers and opted for a kiss instead. He wiggled his brows and guided her inside of the limo. Where he wiggled beside her and gently patted her on the behind to scoot some more.  
"Whats the occasion?"  
"to be with the woman I adore.. and who doesn't love a ride in a limo? I mean really.."  
Violet smiled and nodded biting her lip to avoid eye contact, if he saw the way she was looking at him he would surely know.

Not since her first encounter with Buddy had she been this nervous..  
"Baby?"  
Buddy's head tilted upwards, his hair bounced slightly, smirking he gazed into her eyes and nodd.  
"whats up? are you alright?" his facial expression changed once he noticed the way she was looking at him.  
Thousands of images flashed through her mind, something as simple as a notably amount of affection past the kind she would endure in highschool. Whether he'd be offended, or happy, or overly eager. Would he think differently of her?

"I..."  
"were here sir.."came a nasally british accent from the limo driver.  
Nodding Buddy grabbed her hand and smiled at her.  
"can this wait?"  
gulping she nodded and let him guide her... directly into her favorite spot.

the park.  
"Oh buddy..."  
he grinned sheepishly and pointed to a tiny table in the middle of the park, lit by a single candle and carefully catered to by a personal chef and some violinists.  
"Buddy this is too much.." she began to laugh as she took her seat in front of him.  
"now what was it you wanted to talk about?" he asked as the violinists began to play around her.  
didn't seem all that appropriate to bring up something so personal while the violinists strung their bows.  
"corny i know but you know its our third year today.."  
"Yeah see.. about that."  
Buddy clapped his hands.  
"AH! the food is here.."  
sighing quietly Violet sat patiently as their gourmet meals were served.  
She knew she had to do something... something drastic. she had to take the initiative, be authoritive. Grab the reigns and say mush damnit! she was a grown woman with needs just like anyone else... twisting slightly in her seat she noticed the look on Buddy's face. He seemed some what concerned and held his giant palm open for her hand.  
"its the best thing i could have ever wished for.." she answered at last.  
He rewarded her with a smile and the two ate, there in the middle of the park as a moonlight sinata was played beside their ears.

Later that night...

Violet felt a tiny tingle in her ankle that only kept traveling up her leg, the head between her knees caused a nervous shift in her. Buddy invited her over to the couch in his living room and together they cuddled by a fire that crackled softly.  
_now is the time you coward!_ She growled to herself. He noticed the sudden change in her body language and held her chin to his lips kissing her softly.  
"what is it Vi?"  
she slid her hand against his freckle stained arm and down around his waist pulling him closer, a quick brave rush of air left her lips as she kissed him full on his mouth. He let out a tiny groan of interest rubbing her arm and cradling her in his arms.  
She moved forward.. her hands seeking purchase, fingers touched soft bare skin. His belly, his sides, the abs that peeked through skin. He had worked so hard..  
"whoa.. hun.." he chuckled as her cold fingers caused his skin to scream in reaction.  
"What?" she answered,panicked and slightly hurt at his sudden jolt.  
"hehe your hands are cold you know.. your a dainty little thing but your fingers are like ice.."  
"Buddy.." violet nearly pouted, acting like a three year old seemed to be on the agenda and what good was it having a boyfriend you could hardly touch?  
"hey its not that big a' deal let me warm them up for you.." he grinned pushing them between his hands and blowing hot air on her finger tips.  
_he has no idea what he's doing  
_"i dont want you to catch a chill.." he continued. "here.. let me go get a blanket.."  
As he left she slid down the couch, in a rather unlady like fashion, with her legs nearly all the way on the floor and her skirt hiked up she softly grumbled her frustration.  
returning with the softest fleece he had he stopped.  
Violet laughed nervously and scooched herself back up on the couch welcoming his big warm blanket and his hug into her arms.  
"thanks sweet heart.."  
"no pro--" he began to answer but not before she pulled herself right into his lap as he sat. "blem?"

Grinning evilly she wiggled her now warmed fingers beneath his shirt and tugged it upwards.  
"Vi... you know its almost time for me to take you back.."  
bitting the side of her lip she shook her head vigorously, giggling wickedly and insisting on touching his stomach.  
"Vi...sweet heart.." his buttons now completely undone.  
"ssh its better this way.." she hushed him momentarily, her lips finding his shoulder.  
Buddy stood up, a very scared violet in his arms he gently let her down and attempted to look a bit less disheveled.  
"I know you have class in the morning you know.. and i've got some work to do tonight.. i hate to cut it so early."  
Violet cleared her throat, sliding her skirt back in place and trying to feel a little less like a sleaze.  
"yeh okay i get it .."

Buddy lifted his brow at her but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Not after tonight. She would try to get her pride back..  
Buddy puckered his lips but violet left without a word.  
_guess its too late now.. _  
Buddy drove off in a haze, with a very confused Violet watching as his limo drove away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well.. what do you think? I'm going to go on with this story but my usb port is broken... yeah. one of the prongs is blah! so i have to find some magical way of fixing it but dont worry i'll update this weekend with school computers. hurray for technology!

p.s. i'd love reviews.. -


	3. Interlude

* * *

Authors note: I still don't own the incredibles, ;; wish I did but I don't. So thanks Bradbird. I was in English class, as I am right now.. and decided to write up this little doodad of a day in the life of buddy pine (so to speak..)  
I think its kind of cute.. I don't know. Read and Review my friends

* * *

The Sun shined through to greet the new day on a tiny island just south of Metroville.  
Inside a warm down feather bed a flame of hair splashed against a pillow. A swooping face dipped into a pool of pillows and two sweet sincere eyes slept soundfully situated above freckled cheeks. The tiny red dots spackled itself around a soft face that curved down to a neck, thick and broad above a chest that was much the same. It rose and sank. Gentle wooshes of air escaped small lips as the abdomen of this man sank. His voice resonated through the room as he let out a soft grunt turning to one side. The blanket rose and fell over his hips and his legs through small curled slightly, they had given in long ago to sleep. Sweet sleep, and in those dreams his violet smiled at him.

The blankets shifted slightly exposing a hip, his legs seeking purchase beneath the warm sheets. The flame haired man reached for her…finding her. Kissing her tremblings lips and claiming her.

I love you, someone said but he wasn't sure whom.  
Back in his dreams Violet lay beside him, her hair flowed beside his own. Her smile matched his urgency. Her voice quieted, her arms reached for him- a gentle silence. He met her lips with a quivering urgency,With fervent lips, with adoration beyond comprehension. Violet pulled away to meet his eyes and from her loving lips came the sound of a buzzing erratic alarm clock.

Buddy Pine groaned and lifted himself from his position rubbing his head slightly and throwing his legs over towards the side of the bed. Drowsy, and with a day off he had no other choice than to fix himself breakfast. The nerve of not having someone around to do things for him was starting to bother him…but then again not so much. Why rub your wounds with salt anyhow? Mirage would never come back. In a good way, he hardly believed that violet would have much to do with her simply because her Father was having relations behind her mothers back. It was all very creepy to him and he stopped himself from thinking to hard about it before he stepped himself inside of his shower.

He couldn't shake the feeling as though something was wrong, no matter how hard the pelts of water hit him, something just simple wasn't right and it had plenty to do with his girl. He had wined her, dined her and still something was hollow in her eyes. He saw the hurt in them and reached for her but she pulled away. Was he missing something? How many months of cold showers did she expect him to take before he ravaged her? Well not in a sense but more or less, was he willing to jeopardize their relationship over something as simple and all consuming as…

he turned the cold water spout a notch further to the left.  
"damn damn damn.." he cursed.


End file.
